reign_cwfandomcom-20200215-history
Harvest Festival
The Harvest Festival is to feast and celebrate the end of a good harvest. In the festival at French Court they write their regrets on a ribbon, tie it to a boat and send it off, sending their regrets along with it. This event takes place during A Chill in the Air. During The Event Mary and all four of her ladies listen to a merchant who explains that ou write all of your regrets on a ribbon, tie it to a boat and watch as they sail away. Mary expresses how she thinks its a lovely tradition just before Sebastian calls her name. They joke about all the drama at court and Bash flirts with Mary. When he leaves Lola tells Mary she needs to be careful with Bash because he has feelings for her. When Greer is being admired by Lord Castleroy they send her to go greet him. When Greer is listening to Lord Castleroy she realises Leith staring at her she gets jumpy and walks into Lord Castleroy's glass of wine. When she runs away to get the stains off Leith follows her, she takes off her dress and gives it to Leith for him to clean. Mary is approached by Francis, he gives her a boat that he made and named "Just Mary" . A guard then tells Francis that they found a frightened woman running in the surrounding woods and that she's asking for him. When they bring her in Francis realises that the woman is Olivia, who Bash tells Mary is one of Francis' old lovers. Francis leaves with Olivia to help find a place to rest and recover form the accident. The next day when everyone returns outside to the festival. Kenna finds Mary and asks her why Olivia is staying at court, Mary confused tells her she's not. Kenna tells her that her baggages are being unpacked and that a servant also told her. When Kenna leaves Mary is joined by Catherine who tells Mary that Kenna and Henry are lovers. Nostradamus calls Bash over to tell him that before the driver of Olivia's carriage dies he spoke of the first blood sacrifice. When Kenna returns to Mary with confirmation that Olivia is moving into the east wing. Mary upset, tells Kenna to be careful with the king. When Kenna leaves Francis comes to tell Mary that Olivia is staying because the Viscountess learned of Olivia's reputation and no longer wishes to host her. Francis and Mary argue on whether Olivia will stay or leave, Francis decides that she is to stay. Mary leaves to go and join Bash whose sitting by the lake. Not long after their arguement Francis leaves to go find Mary, asking Lola if she's seen her. Mary still with Bash tells him all about her frustrations with Francis, Bash tells her that its unfathomable that when Francis has her why he would look elsewhere. Mary leans in and kisses Bash, she pulls away and tells him she shouldn't have done that. Bash tells her that she's right ge should of and he kisses her. Francis finally finds Mary when Bash and Mary are kissing. Mary hears horns and leaves because they are going to launch the ships. She sits next to Francis while they write their regrets on the ribbon. They then bring their boats to the lake and launch them. When Catherine watches them she thanks Aylee for bringing her Mary's letters. After they launch their boats Francis walks away with Olivia. Gallery reign105_0271.jpg|Merchant explains the tradition reign105_0272.jpg|Mary and her ladies listen to the man MaryLadies_105.jpg reign105_0284.jpg|Mary listens to Bash reign105_0292.jpg|Bash flirts with Mary reign105_0330.jpg|Lola tells Mary to be careful with Bash reign105_0338.jpg|Lord Castleroy admires Greer reign105_0377.jpg|Greer goes to talk to Lord Castleroy reign105_0379.jpg|Leith stares at Greer reign105_0383.jpg|Wine spills on Greer reign105_0394.jpg|Greer leaves reign105_0455.jpg|Leith takes greers dress to be washed reign105_0468.jpg|Francis gives Mary the boat he made her reign105_0482.jpg|A guard tells Francis a woman's asking for him reign105_0497.jpg|Francis is reunited with Olivia reign105_0501.jpg|Bash tells Mary that Francis and Olivia were lovers reign105_1638.jpg|Mary learns from Lola that Olivia is staying reign105_1647.jpg|Catherine tells Mary about Kenna's affair with the King reign105_1792.jpg|Nostradamus tells Bash that the pagans were behind the attack reign105_1861.jpg|Mary and Kenna argue reign105_1911.jpg|Mary and Francis argue Bash_105.jpg BashMary_105.jpg reign105_1994.jpg|Mary joins Bash reign105_2029.jpg|Francis asks Lola if she's seen Mary reign105_2098.jpg|Bash and Mary kiss reign105_2104.jpg|Francis catches them reign105_2142.jpg|Francis and Mary write their regrets FrancisMary_105.jpg reign105_2169.jpg|Catherine thanks Aylee AyleeCatherine_105.jpg reign105_2175.jpg|Mary and Francis send their ships off reign105_2181.jpg|Mary and Francis' ships reign105_2205.jpg|Francis leaves with Olivia reign105_2207.jpg|Mary watches them leave GreerLolaMary105.jpg Category:Event Category:Season One Event Category:Season One